Mikiko Kawamoto
Mico (Often short for Mikiko Kawamoto) is a major character in the Devilman franchise. She is a teenage Devilman fused with the demon Tollg, she is able to release acid from orifices on her breasts and crotch. She is also the deuteragonist in the OVA, Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman. Appearance Manga Mico was a girl in her late teens with short black hair. She was only shown wearing a single outfit with a jacket, checker hat, a scarf and wide-legged pants with a flower pattern. The demonshe had fused with distorts her body covering it in a coral like substance with the demons head sticking out at her crotch, and unlike most other Devilmen she could not change between human and demon form. Grimoire Mico was a girl in her late teens with short black hair and blue eyes. She wore the same outfit throughout with a leather jacket, plaid newsboy hat, short shorts and leggings. As Devilman Tollg, she could bring out the slug-like demon throughout the main section on her body with Tollg's face on her crotch, and on her chest were a pair of holes that released a deadly venom. Amon OVA Mico is a girl in her late teens, being fairly tall and well-built, with a curvaceous figure. Unlike her Manga counterpart, her hair is colored green and wears more biker style clothing: leather boots, a leather cap and a Burgundy colored body-suit. Beneath her clothes is the demon Tollg that fused with her prior to the OVA. He makes up her breasts, abdomen and groin area. Another difference in her appearance, compared to that in the manga, is that she has elf-like ears and demonic fangs. Also in this version, her eyes are scarlet red. History Manga Mico is first introduced as she walks to her home through the back alleys, only to run into her old friends, the Ostrich Gang. They begin to ask why she had been avoiding them, as they say how they needed her thieving skills again she denies their offer and runs off. At home in the bath she begins to pray, confessing her sins and that it was her "friends" which forced her to do all the bad things. Before her full body is revealed, fused and horribly scared by the demon Tollg. The next day she tiredly walks to school, however she is stopped on the way by two of the gang members. The third member had been arrested the previous night. Angrily they shout at Mico, however it is not helped when she bluntly insults them and ignores them. They two grab Mico and push her up against a wall and in attempt to humiliate her they try to strip her nude of her clothing. However they are horrified to see what lay underneath. Mico enraged releases her acids, spraying the two bully girl which slowly burns away and melts their flesh. A long while after past the attacks across the world by the demon hoards, it is established that Mico was taken to be tested upon in the Center of Biological Studies and is experimented on by Dr. Rainuma who eventually extracts the acids from her body and adapts these acids into the weaponry for his Demon Busters. After many long days of torture Mico loses herself a little and begins to believe the hateful things Rainuma said she was. Not long after Akira Fudo who had infiltrated the building to find more Devilmen, finds only Mico trapped inside a large glass cage. She looks up and sees Akira as he smashes the glass, she tells him that she was also a demon thinking Akira one as well, but he tells her that she was the furthest thing from a demon and was instead a Devilman. Akira picks her up and holds her in his arms where she immediately falls asleep. ''Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman'' Mikiko appears as the deuteragonist of the OVA. Mikiko and fellow devilman, Yumi, ambushed the demon Zuboo in an alleyway. While Yumi lured him into the dead-end with a fake frightened behavior, Mico stood on top of a fire escape where she sprayed Zuboo with acid. Initially believed to be dead, Zuboo survived and regenerated, now having grown larger and immediately began smacking Mico into a wall. She is saved by the untimely arrival of Akira Fudo, who easily destroys Zuboo with little effort. Later that night, Mico, Yumi and Akira watch a live broadcast of Ryo Asuka on television, wherein he showed footage from the Black Sabbath, namely Akira's first transformation into Devilman. He intentionally mislead the people by omitting the existence of devilmen and pointed out that demons could possess humans with anxiety problems, thus causing mass panic and rioting in the streets of Tokyo. With no way of stopping the commotion, Akira orders Mico and Yumi to regroup with the other members of the Devilman Corps while he returned home to pick-up Miki and Tare Makimura. Unfortunately for him, an angry mob had stormed the Makimura residence and had murdered the two siblings, causing Akira's fall into despair and depression. The next day, the Devilman Corps is having trouble fending themselves against the forces of the demon Saylos. Mico tries comforting Akira, but he has a sudden change of heart, appearing to be now completely motivated by his blood lust and need for violence. As Saylos's demons break into the Devilman's Corps base, Akira is taken over by Amon, who easily murders the whole lot of them. During the battle which decimated the warehouse where the devilmen had been hiding, Mico was left partially covered beneath the rubble. She can only witness in desperation as Amon devours Yumi and then goes after her. Mico is only spared after Saylos shows up to challenge Amon to a fight, wherein Amon is the victor. Sometime later, Akira had managed to overcome Amon and take back his body thanks to Satan and the memories Akira had towards Miki. Having crash landed in the middle of the ruined city, the unconscious Akira is picked up by Mico. ''Devilman Crybaby'' Mikiko Kawamoto was a minor character in the Devilman Crybaby anime, appearing only briefly at the very end. Mikiko Kawamoto was a Devilman that was captured by the last surviving humans and taken into a underground laboratory where she was subjected to extreme torture and experiments. During the eve of the final war between the Devilmen and the Demons, a large devil crashes through the laboratory and kills the scientist looking over her and several other captive Devilmen. The demon breaks open the pod Mikiko was trapped in asking if she was a demon, to which she proudly screams she's a devilman, and splashes the demon in her acid. Personality Mico was a kind girl and trusting girl who constantly had her trust betrayed. She is apparently of Christian faith shown by her prayers. Before her transformation she was friends with a small group of thuggish girls called the Ostrich Gang, although it seemed they only pretended to like her. Mico however was distraught when she accidentally killed them. All of time spent in the Demon Busters' facilities left Mico feeling tortured and convinced that she was a monster. It was only after meeting Akira that Mico had found solace while beginning to accept her new position as a Devilman among a group of friends. In the OVA, unlike her Manga counterpart, is a bit more aggressive. While she still has a soft spot towards fellow Devilmen such as Yumi, she is very serious when it comes to fighting demons, having tactical knowledge and tries keeping the corps united, especially after Akira suffered a mental breakdown. Powers and Abilities Before her transformation, Mico was apparently a thief who could steal without being detected. Mico could use the demon she had fused with to emit powerful acid from her crotch and breasts. Category:Female Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Right-Hand Category:Officials Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Demons Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Rescuers Category:Tragic Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Humanoid Category:Chaotic Good Category:Fighter Category:Pure Good Category:Sidekicks Category:False Antagonist Category:Damsels